1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a locking device for connectors. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a connector locking device for network cables and methods of utilizing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connectors are used in most electrical and/or communication networks, including basic analog telephone systems, Ethernet/Internet networks, fiber optic networks, security systems, and so on. Although there are numerous types of connectors, some of the more common connectors are provided with a “Registered Jack” or “RJ” designation, which were originally created by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC). One of the first connectors is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,316, issued Jan. 14, 1975 to Hardesty, entitled “Electrical Connecting Devices for Terminating Cords and Methods of Assembling the Devices to Cords,” the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Most of the RJ connectors, or similar MT-RJ connectors and LC connectors for fiber optic cabling, are defined by their respective number of contact positions and conductors. For example, one of the most common network cable connectors is the RJ45, which is characterized by its 8P8C structure—that is, the RJ45 has an 8 position and 8 conductor structure. Each connector has a corresponding female connector, which is generally, affixed within an electronic or telecommunications device, for example, a computer, telephone, network router or the like.
One common aspect among nearly all connectors, particularly RJ connectors and LC connectors, is a locking tongue on the male connector. When engaged with a female connector, the locking tongue holds the connector in place, and allows data, power or the like, to be transferred through the contacts of the connectors. In most instances, the locking tongue is a simple plastic protrusion from a surface of the connector, capable of engaging a receptive portion of the female connector.
Most connectors are designed such that anybody may remove the connector from the female connector by an intentional or unintentional action of engaging the locking tongue, which in turn severs any data transfer occurring through the associated devices. While this may be an acceptable nuisance in many instances, there are also many instances where this type of abrupt data transfer interruption can have undesirable, or even devastating, consequences. As such, there is a need for a security locking device for use with standard connectors.
Various solutions at a suitable locking device for connectors have been attempted. For example, one solution discloses a built-in locking pin in the female connector for securely engaging a male connector when connected, and a key is used to turn the locking pin. However, whereas nearly all female connectors are already firmly mounted in finished electronic or communication devices, such a solution would require the removal and replacement of the female connectors in each of those devices. This type of solution may be very costly, and may require third-party assistance in ensuring the secure female connectors are properly mounted within the device.
Other exemplary attempts at providing a suitable locking device for connectors require the use of a modified connector, having one or more locking pins or screws therein. Again, because these solutions require the replacement of the connector with one of the modified types, this type of solution may be very costly. Furthermore, where locking pins or screws are used, the need for a screwdriver or similar device may be quite burdensome when cables must be desirably removed, particularly in a network router environment, where there may be hundreds of cables to be removed.
Yet further attempted solutions require bulky casing or housing devices to surround standard connectors, and prevent unintentional or unauthorized removal of the respective cables. Problems with these devices are ubiquitous in larger network environments, where a single device, like a network card, may have very tight tolerances for the numerous cables to be connected. Using a bulky casing device prevents cables to be aligned adjacent to one another in the network cards.
Thus, there is a need for an improved connector locking device and methods of utilizing the same.